My Life Would Suck Without You
by TarSauce
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla are dating. Will Mitchie finally pluck up the courage to admit it to the world, and will a little song she writes give her the push she needs... Songfic - Kelly Clarkson - Mitchie/Mikayla OneShot


**Hey…. Seeing as I have been very bad, and haven't updated 'Our Time Is Here' or 'It Was Always Going to Turn out This Way' so I am just going to reward my faithful reviewers such as Xcinamonx94 and ZuZuLG… it's a one-shot based sometime after 'Gloves' it's not officially a sequel, but it's based on the way they got together… so relax and enjoy….**

**My Life Would Suck Without You…  
Mitchie's POV…**

I awoke that morning entwined with another body, our legs entwined, being close to one another I could feel the heat radiating from her body, I could smell the sweat, and as I looked at her, she looked like an angel… he dark hair surrounding her perfect face , I was in heaven.

Suddenly my angel started waking, opening her almost black eyes, and looking at me… I think I was in love… I think I always had been in love with Mikayla, ever since we first met at the Barney studios, when we were drawing with crayons. But I finally managed to tell her how I feel 6 months ago, it was Christmas time, and it was Christmas morning, we went out in the snow, she was cold, and I kept her warm, and it just happened…

Last night was the first time we had… you know…. And it was everything I thought it would be, it was magical, and when our bodies touched, I felt fireworks, and felt like I was complete…

"Morning babes" she said, leaning over and kissing me… we broke apart and I moved back to admire the view, ignoring the way my arm had Goosebumps as her hand lay on my arm, her fingers slowly circling, causing the Goosebumps

"That was fabulous, it was everything I thought it would be" I said, knowing that the grin was almost coming off my face…

"What's the time"? She asked, I looked behind her at the clock,

"9.30" I replied, "We had better get up" Mikayla looked at me in a state of pure shock… "But I'd rather stay here, in bed with you" I said, kissing her again… I sat up in bed and made to get out of bed, when my door opened and my sister Dallas came storming in…

"Mitchie, do you… oh Jesus" she came in the room, and when she saw me and Mikayla in the bed, naked, she immediately turned around… Mikayla grabbed the quilt and moved and fell off the bed, taking the entire quilt with her, leaving me naked on the bed, I grabbed my pillows and covered myself with them.

"Dallas, I can explain"

"Explain what" she said, I could hear the smirk in her voice, I could practically see her smile, "Mitchie, you and Mikayla are 18 now, you love each other, and it's perfectly natural, just, lock the door next time"

Mikayla had run off to my en-suite bathroom, and was now putting on her dressing gown that she keeps behind my bathroom door. She throws mine to me and I stand up and put it on, wrapping it around me, but not tying up the ties.

"It's alright Dallas, we're decent, and you can turn around," I said," sorry about that" I said as soon as she turned around, "You're not going to tell mom are you"?

"Why would I"? She said, "You're old enough, and you're a young couple in love, aren't you"?

"I am" I said nodding, I looked over at Mikayla, "I love you Mickey"

"I love you too Mitchie" she said, stepping so that she was pressed up against me, she grabbed the ties of my dressing gown and pulled me close, moving so that her lips pressed against mine, he tongue easily slipping inside my mouth, my hands slipping around her neck…

"Um, guys, Mitchie, Mikayla, hello, OK, bye" I didn't even notice Dallas leaving the room, as we moved towards the bathroom, our limbs entwining as we shed our gowns and moved under the warm water together…

An hour later, Mikayla was leaving me to go and film wizards of Waverley place, and I had to go shopping and buy an outfit for my concert tonight, I had a surprise for Mikayla, she was coming to the concert, and I had written a song that I wanted to play for her, she had no idea about it at all. Still, I was meeting Mikayla for lunch and we were going to go shopping after that as well. I went back up to my room after I had seen her off in the limo, and found some clothes, white skinny jeans, a yellow top and a black waistcoat, I put on a pair of black converse, grabbed my white handbag, and shouting goodbye to my mum and Dallas, I left the house…

I hugged Mikayla, as she met me outside of Starbucks, she sat down outside the shop at a table in the hot July sunlight, I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag, and put them on, signing a child autograph as he came up to me with his mum and sheepishly handed me a pen and a piece of paper, and then posed for a photo with him as his mother took a photograph with her camera phone. As the little boy waved goodbye, Mikayla came out of the shop, where, unbeknownst to me, she had watched the whole exchange, she sat down with two chocolate frappaccinos and two cheese and ham Panini's on a tray, they are my weakness, she knows me so well.

"You know, you are so cute when you interact with the fans, your little smile makes me want you so badly," she said huskily,

"Really" I said, the smile growing, but soon I became aware of our surroundings, she wanted people to know about our relationship, but I wasn't sure because I didn't know how they would react, but I was ready to tell them tonight, which is the main reason for the surprise at the concert. I loved her, and I didn't want to share her with the world anymore. Nobody had questioned how close we had become in the past few months, we were best friends, as well as a couple… my smile faltered as I felt he had creeping up my leg, if anyone saw this, we would be front-page news tomorrow, and although I wanted people to know, I didn't want them to find out this way, I wanted to tell them, with my Mikayla at my side.

Mikayla suddenly became aware of her PDA and pulled away, taking a sip of her drink through a straw, and then picking up her Panini and taking a bite. We sat and chatted in the sunshine, about work, and play… also about the concert tonight, I couldn't wait to show her the surprise tonight… we were interrupted a few times, mainly by young children and their parents, but there were also a group of girls our age coming up t us, and posed for photos with us. We were happy to do it, without them, we wouldn't be where we are now"

I suddenly became aware of the time, and so we got up and went round to the mall on the corner, where we trailed through the shops, I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, similar to the one I was wearing now, but the costume designers didn't like me to wear my own clothes, everything I bought, they put in my costume wardrobe. I then bought a checkered shirt, and a leather jacket. But I still had to buy shoes, so I went to 'Schuh', and bought a pair of Black, white and red Nike High-tops, when you play the guitar and run around on the stage, you want to wear flat shoes, and not high heels, which I can't wear for long periods of time, without killing my feet.

In the limo, I was sitting in the back next to Mikayla, my head resting on her shoulder, our hands entwined in our laps, "Hey Mitchie," Mikayla said, causing me to sit up, "I have a present for you," she said, and she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, it was long and thin, she opened it and presented to me, it was a beautiful bracelet, silver, with little hearts attached to it, a bit like a charm bracelet, she took it out of the box, and fastened it around my wrist, "Mitchie, this is to represent my love for you, I love you so much and I never want to leave me, you complete me, and I love you so much, god that sounded cheesy" she said, making me giggle, before I leaned in and gave her a really passionate kiss.

When we arrived at the stadium, I looked up at the building, fear in my stomach. I was nervous about telling everyone about me and Mikayla, and I was nervous about the fact that this was the largest venue I have ever played, 100'000 people, I gulped down the fear and entered the building.

I could hear the crowd already, I was waiting nervously backstage, Mikayla by my side, and she gave my hand a final squeeze before I was ushered to the stage…

I had finished the whole set, but before I stopped for the night, I had my final song, my surprise for Mitchie; we had practiced the song,

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out tonight, that was supposed to be the last song for the night, but I have a surprise for someone special, they are here tonight, and I want to let everyone else know how much I love this person, so this song is called 'My life would suck without you', I hope you enjoy it," I picked up the guitar that was handed to me from the side of the stage, and I switched it on so that it was connected to the amp,

"_1, 2, 3, 4…_

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Cuz we belong together, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

Being with you is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

Cuz we belong together, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

Cuz we belong together, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"

The whole stadium erupted into applause, and I looked towards Mikayla who was standing there with tears in her eyes, I motioned to her to come out onto the stage… she came out, and the applause got even louder if possible,

"You all know my best friend Mikayla, but what you don't know" I said, taking Mikayla's hand, "is that she is also my girlfriend," I leaned in and gave her a slow kiss, pulling apart, I heard the stadium clapping, and I even heard a shout of 'It's about time'…

The next day I awoke to Mikayla bringing the newspapers in, "look Mitch, we made the front page," I felt my heart leap into my throat as she came and sat on the bed, she showed me the front page, but instead of all the negative press I had been fearing, the headline read,

'_Hollywood's New Golden Couple'_

'_Mikayla Gomez and Mitchie Torres, best friends for the past 14 years, revealed their new couple status to the world last night, after Torres sung a special song to Gomez at her concert in LA last night, the public reaction has been amazing, with people posting comments on blogs about how glad that the couple finally got together, all we can say this morning is, 'It's about time, and we wish them the best of luck''_

I put the newspaper down, and looked over at Mikayla, "you know, 'My Life really would suck without you'"

**This is just a little story I thought of, I haven't stopped listening to the song all day, and thought I'd write this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I also realised that after Princess Protection Program is shown, there will be more of a fandom of Demena… yay…**

'**My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson**

**Read and review**


End file.
